Maps
The whole point of the game is to have something play on, so why not have some maps made to increase the amount of variety of scenery? Some maps even have special NPCs that are only exclusive to THAT map in particular. Fority Dashes Fority Dashes was the first map ever made in Realish. The creator of this map is WindScourge, and he plans on adding more maps in the near future. This map features two awesomely built bases, each with the teams according colors. In the middle of the map, there is a structure, and most people consider it the "Neutral Grounds" or "Outpost". This is where the bloodbath of the game starts, or if you have people using Recon Class, sometimes people get spawn killed (or failed to get spawnkilled) as soon as they expose themselfs from the base. Treacherous Maze Treacherous Maze was the 2nd map made in Realish. The creator of this map is iSavaric, and he plans on adding many amounts of maps to Realish. This map contains 2 pre-built bases, and two sniper towers. This map is also larger than Fority Dashes, thus increasing the NPC Max Cap to 75, instead of the original 25 in Dashes. This was a first Map ever to have a Special NPC and a Custom Gun that can only be obtained by killing Map Exclusive NPC; Scared Noob, it also gives a badge when killing the noob, or as the badge says, giving "mercy". This map has boundary wall walking access if you use shield/sword charge right, which will allow you to walk on the outer boundary walls that would prevent people to get flung outside the map with low boundary walls like in Dashes. This is currently the only map that has two Map Specific NPCs that spawn (that being Scared Noob and Cool Noob), and also the only map that has a system where you can summon a npc, increase NPC intelligence, buy armor for your team, and other things. As of right now, this is the only map where Ballista and Noob Tank can spawn. Trench Warfare Trench Warefare was the 3rd map made in Realish. The creator of this map is N00B_101. This map contains two decently made bases, with two other side bases that are close to the central base. This map has two sniper towers, but most people call it "penis tower.", which has become a trend inside the Warfare that unfolds. In the middle, there is a large long trench, hence the name "trench warfare", and on the top of the trench, there are barbed wire. There is no explanation for the wire as of now, but until then it is remained as a mystery as to why it was added. Near the boundary walls, there are two other trenches that don't connect to the main part of the base, but it is suspected that it was there intended for decoration or for sneak attacks for the opposing teams. The Cold War The Cold War was the 4th map in Realish, after being remade due to having too many part. The Creator of the map is SuperEvilAzmil. In this map, there is a huge amount of things in this map that differ from the rest. To start of, the bases are very large, and have a anti spawn kill laser. This was a first base to ever have two Sniper Towers in a signle base. Outside the base, you can see abandoned houses. You may see a large boulder-like structures that stick out. One of the three sides have a Stone Door, and when you get near it, it will automatically open by itself. Inside, you can go inside a cave, when you get to the end of the cave, you will see a Yeti. Go near the Yeti, and it will join your side. Inside the main overall map, there are many abandoned houses, one with a dead naked guy in it. Inside, or nearby outside of the houses, there is a drink/food, that when consumed, it will replenish HP. The Maze The Maze was the most recently added map as of 2/20/17. The Creator of this map is WindScourge, the same creator of Fority Dashes. In this map, there is a new gamemode, called Runner. As a Runner, you are forced to be on the noob team. You will be, according to the lore, "thrown" in the Maze, by the zombie known as Trickler. Upon the start of enter the Maze, there will be the central hub. Inside, there is a shopkeeper that gives weaponry for the coins you gain after time or killing the monsters inside the Maze. After the first day, the first night will start. Inside the maze, there are shadow titans named Evil Beast, which when you are in their sight, they will charge towards you, in attempt to kill you. The traps in the maze are just as deadly as Night 2 will get, as Evil Hounds will start spawning, and Naturally Spawned Mutants will also spawn. Night 3 is the last night for escaping. In the maze, there are 3 exits that you need to find in order to "beat" the maze. "Golden Gate","Raig Portal", and "Trickler's Elevator of Doom" are the three exits. The paths to the exits are always randomized. The Elevator's path had been exploited, so there are different locations for the Elevator each playthrough. Dedication Defense This is the first Survival type of map that was created by the creator himself, someonedie. In this map, you spawn in what seems to be a cave, and when you walk up further, there is a shopkeeper. There, you can buy weapons to defend from the oncoming waves of Zombies. Next to the Shopkeeper, there is a Core. This is the main objected to defend the Zombies from. If all of your stocks (lives) are depleated, the remaining people need to survive till the next wave for the stocks to be replenished, and new players can start spawning. When players have started the game, Narrator someonedie will tell you the basics of the game. A second narrator, ??????, will start talking. This is the final boss of the game. After you've killed the required amount of Zombies in the wave, there will be a Juggernaut that spawns that will attempt to kill you and your core. Each juggernaut is varied to all levels up until the boss comes. Each wave will get progressively harder but you will also unlock weapons along the way. When the boss comes,they will have 4-5 lives/stages of their HP before they actually die. Each stage is way harder than the others, with the last stage being ????? rushing towards the core, in attempt to kill it ease. Dedication Defense was a limited time event, and is currently closed. Badged were awarded, from surviving waves to defeating ??????, but these are no longer obtainable. There are no plans to add this gamemode again unless notified. Giant's Peak Giant's Peake is a map created by WindScourge which involves a terrain based combat. This is the first map added to a new gamemode; Capture The Flag or CTF. Players have about 7 minutes to capture the flag 3 times. Noobs must capture their Cake, and Zombies must capture their Brain. If no team makes any capture within that time span, then the game is a draw. The team with the most captures by the end wins the game. Map Features: - Climbable vines on the mountain that escalate you. - Spawn Room with Spawn Door to prevent spawn killing and cause pure rage from impatience. - Gates that make it hard to enter the base. - NPC Invasion - Mountain Bases and more. Upcoming Maps The Heist by MasterMSW2 Remade Necrobula by iSavaric - Haulted Volcanic Stronghold by iSavaric - Pending Nefarious Badlands by iSavaric - Pending Zymlya Budushchego (земля будущего) by SuperEvilAzmil Haulted Xeno Z-One (Realish Version) by SuperEvilAzmil Haulted The Chaos Volcano 2 by SuperEvilAzmil Haulted Year 1500 (Realish Version) by SuperEvilAzmil Haulted